Adam Torres's future!
by adamtorresrules88
Summary: Sequels to All I Can Do and Adam Torres will live on forever. Its sets away after All I Can Do. I don't own Degrassi, Shailene Woodley, Episodes, Seasons or Characters. I do own my own six characters: Avery J. and Alexa J. Torres, Charley, Polka 'Polk' Torres, Eugene Adam Torres and Chloe also too. Rated M later chapters! Shailene Woodley plays herself in 15, 16 and 17.
1. Polk 1

**Chapter 1: Polk**

* * *

Adam's POV:

After I went to pick up Becky and I see my little brother Avery wearing Jake's old clothes like a western shirt, boxers, White plain t-shirt, short socks, jeans shorts and his one shoe on his right foot today. Becky gets out of my truck and she runs up Avery. She brings Avery to the down to the ground right now.

Avery's POV:

"Good morning, little Bro. How are you doing this morning?" Adam said. I'm just great and how are you doing, big Bro. I love you, big Bro! "Little Bro, I'm great too and I love you too. Mom and Dad already know you going study at Clare's again okay. becks, can you get off of Avery please." Adam said. I got off the ground and hopped on my left leg with my **Crutches **when Adam bought to school for me anyway. I can't see a car coming and hear Adam saying: Avery, look out. I didn't realize to hear my big Brother Adam in the fisrt place. I **swear **I didn't hear Adam at all. I land on the top of that car and so quickly I rolled off that car. Someone gets out of the car and said, "I'm sorry I didn't see real Good okay." Adam realizes its his other Good friend 'Dave Turner.'

Back to Adam's POV:

I see my wonderful girlfriend '**Becky Baker**' with my Little Brother Avery right now.


	2. Polk 2

**Chapter 2: Polk 2**

Adam's POV:

Oh dear god my little brother **Avery** has **BLOOD **on his face and he has his head on my wonderful girlfriend **Becky**'**s **lap just now. I walk over to my little brother **Avery** right now. I hear Avery is trying to say something to. Avery says: "Call Mom and I-I love!" Avery, I love what and no please don't **DYE **on me. I'll call Mom for you okay. Becks, my little brother Avery is going to be alright. I love you, Becks! "Oh, Adam I love you too and I hope I'll married you someday okay!" Becky said. Two hours went bye: Avery is in Toronto General Hospital now. He is **ALIVE **still right now. I am glad that Avery is going to be alright now. He **recovering** from his head **trauma **when he jumped in front of Dave Turner's car at Degrassi this morning at 8:25am or so. Also Simpson **closes **the school down for today only to do it for originally for my little brother Avery today. I see my Mom is running in the waiting room and she runs up to me. She starts to breaking down on my right shoulder right now.

Avery's POV:

I thought I was going to **DYE **on the sidewalk with Becky's hands on the back of my head. Becky still has **BLOOD **on her hands just now.

Back to Adam's POV:


	3. Polk 3

**Chapter 3: Polk 3**

Continued on back to Adam's POV:

I hear Avery grab the nurse's left wrist so tightly now. Avery yells at the same nurse to go get me for Avery. Avery let go of the nurse's left wrist and she went to get me for Avery. Now I am walking into Avery's hospital room and I see him laying there with a **bandage **wrapped around his forehead right now. Hey, little Bro how are you feeling and I just want to know please. "Hey there, big Bro I been feeling alright and just my forehead just hurts okay. Also I **supposed **to not jump in front of Dave's car like that earlier today. I **PROMISE **I won't do that again please. Big Bro, I need you please to get inside with me in my hospital bed and I can put my head on your chest again please. I Love you, big Bro!" Avery said. After I got inside with Avery in his hospital bed and I see Alex opens Avery's hospital room door. She runs up to me and I Lift her on Avery's hospital bed. Alex **touches **her twin brother Avery's fine or shaggy hairdo and she rubs Avery's hair for him.

Avery's POV:

I felt Alexa is **touching **my fine or shaggy hairdo right now still. Can you, Alexa please stop **touching **my fine or shaggy hairdo? Later: Becky wakes up and she finally realize she has on her wonderful boyfriend's **lucky hoodie **her body just now.

Becky's POV:

How Long was I for? "Well, Becky you been for a hour or so okay." Audra said. Okay!


	4. Polk 4

**Chapter 4: Polk 4**

* * *

Continued on Becky's POV:

Okay! I am going to check on Adam alright. I walk into Avery's hospital room and see Adam is visiting with Avery aka my future brother in law right now. At 10:00pm: Avery is sleeping in his hospital bed, Adam, Alex and I are sleeping on the pullout couch inside of Avery's hospital room just now.

Avery's POV:

At 1:00am: suddenly I wake up and yell at Adam to wake up. Adam, wake up **man **and something is wrong with me. I need you please before I **DYE** again, again, again and again. "Little Bro, its going to be alright and believe me okay. Mom and Dad are sleeping in the waiting room alright. Drew is with his girlfriend Bianca DeSousa at our house. Becky is here with me and Alex is here with me alrighty." Adam said.

* * *

**That following morning at 8:00am:**

Adam's POV:


	5. Polk 5

**Chapter 5: Polk 5**

* * *

**That following morning at 8:00am:**

Continued on Adam's POV:

I am just eating my breakfast with my wonderful girlfriend Becky, Alex and Drew this morning. Avery is laying in the living room on the couch right now. After Alex got done with her breakfast and she puts her bowel in the dishwasher. She goes gets some breakfast for Avery and walks in the living room up Avery. "Hey there, Avery and are you okay. I just I want to know please. If you want Adam and he is eating his breakfast okay?" Alex said. "I am just tired okay!" Avery said. "I am going to get Adam for you okay. He will cheer you up alright." Alex said.

Alexa's POV:

Now I am back in the kitchen and to get Adam for my twin brother Avery to cheer him up anyway. Before Adam gets up and the doorbell rings. I'll get it, Adam and just please go cheer up on Avery okay. I said to Adam so nicely. When I got to the front door and I answer it. I heard someone said this to me: "Hello there, Alex how are you been lately. If you don't remember me and its Adam's little sister who is in 2nd grade and foster care okay." Oh my goskh


	6. Polka 1: Introducing Polka

**Chapter 6: Polka**

* * *

Continued on Alexa's POV:

Oh my gosh its really '**POLKA**' and I didn't even know its you. Excuse me please just a moment. Adam, your little sister in the second grade. Please come here now. Polka, come in please. "Adam, is that you my big brother and its me you met 'Polka' aka your little sister is in the second grade at **Degrassi Elementary School** and I miss you, Drew, Mom and Dad also too. Where's Mom and Dad at now?" Polka said.

Adam's POV:

I know that, **Polk** and miss you too. Where were you these past almost eight years and makes you almost eight years old on each others' birthdays on June 8th okay? "When I just turned eleven years old and Mom gave birth to you on June 8th, 2006 during my birthday party celebration and her water broke during my special eleventh birthday party?

Drew's POV:

Whoa 2x! What the sam heck is going right now, Adam. "Well, Drew its Polka aka our littlest sister and after she was born Mom put her up for **ADOPTION **almost eight years old on my eleventh birthday okay. I didn't even know that alright. Now Polka is finally back in our fami


	7. Polk 7

**Chapter 7: Polk 7**

* * *

Continued on Drew's POV:

My family.

Avery's POV: **'looks like** **drunk'**

Ad-am, I neeed youuu mannnn.

Adam's POV:

Avery, you look like **drunk **just like Fiona Coyne did awhile she was dating me since my sophmore of High School okay.

Back to Avery's POV:

Whatever Man'


	8. Polk 8

**Chapter 8: Polk 8**

* * *

Continued on Avery's POV: **is so DRUNK on something**

Whatever Man? I think I need to get **my own** **snowboard again **for this weekend with Charley okay and do you want to come. "That's okay, Avery and I am going to spend time with Becks, Polk and Alex alright. Have **fun** and be **careful** please!" Adam said. Thank you, Adam! Can you tell Mom and Dad okay for me and I have to get packing to the night with Charley? Probably I need some help please. Its only Friday okay evening okay. "Sure thing I'll tell Mom and Dad that you have **snowboarding **with Charley this weekend okay. I will come to help you pack alright." Adam said.**  
**

Adam's POV:

I went upstairs to help Avery out by using my suitcase right now for Avery.


	9. Polk 9

**Chapter 9: Polk 9**

* * *

Adam's POV:

I went to drop off Avery at his childhood best friend from Hamilton, Ontario, Canada **'Charley's house' **right now. Hey, Avery you have a good time with Charley and be careful okay. "Oh, Adam thank you and I'LL be careful okay. I love you, big brother! I'm sorry about everything, calling you really bad names, runaway from home and stay with you a lot more please." Avery said. Your welcome, Avery. I love you too, little brother!


	10. Polk 10

**Chapter 10: Polk 10**

* * *

Avery's POV:

Hey, Charley what's up my man. I am so excited go **snowboarding **this weekend okay. "Hey, Avery nothing much and what's up my man. How's Adam is doing?" Charley said. Adam is great and how are you doing. "Avery, my man that's great about Adam and I am great. Do you remember my girlfriend '**Chloë**' from that day I introduce you to her and she is coming with us tomorrow alright?" Charley said. Yes I do remember her okay.**  
**

Lets move on to Adam's POV at the Torres family home:

Becks, Alex and Polk, guess what I have **surprise** for youguys anyway okay. "What is it, Adam? Why do you have **surprise **for Alex, Polk and I for what? Just tell us please!" Becky asked.


	11. Polka 2

**Chapter 11: Polka 2**

* * *

Avery's POV:

I am **snowboarding **with my best friend from Hamilton '**Charley **and his lovely/wonderful girlfriend **Chloë**' today right now. I sent my big brother '**Adam**' already. He totally loves my **snowboarding **picture.

Adam's POV:

My girlfriend **Becky **is still here at my house still. Alex is **bragging **on me on my right leg now and she wants to play **video games **with me. Polk is **hanging **with Mom and Dad. Drew is **with **Bianca now still.

Avery's POV:

I am still with **Charley and Chloë **right now. Charley, Chloë and I are starting going downhill. Something goes wrong me and the next thing: I land on my left arm and it looks **broken **right now. "Oh dear god, Avery and everything will be alright. Please don't **DIE **on Chloë and I please don't!" Charley said: I heard him say that to me just now.

* * *

**TWO HOURS LATER:**

Adam's POV:

I am **pacing **around Toro


	12. Polka 3

**Chapter 12: Polka 3**

* * *

Continued on Adam's POV:

I am **pacing **around Toronto General Hospital and **waiting **for my littlest brother '**Avery**' to get out of **surgrey **quickly. Its been about two hours **straight **now. Suddenly I hear someone is **running **into the waiting room and **crashing **into me to the **ground**. I **realize **its only **Avery**'**s EX Girlfriend**/**fiancee **'**Holly J**' and my Nephew/Godson '**Eugene Adam**' just now. "How's Avery doing and I got your call, Adam. Eugene and I were so **worried **about Avery/Eugene's special Daddy from his **snowboarding **accident okay." Holly J. said as I hear her behind my back. He's great and he is in **surgrey **still okay. Can I please **hold on **Eugene for you awhile you go to the **washroom **real quick? "Oh yes you can, Adam and here's **Eugene's diaperbag **okay!" Holly J. said: she **passes **Eugene to his Uncle/Godson for awhile she goes to the **washroom** for just a bit.

Avery's POV:

Well I got done with my **surgrey **on my left arm and I don't **remember **what happened to me since I was on the **snowboarding **hill and going down hill. The minute I **crashed **into a tree and it **reminds **me of my **car **accident during spring break this year again.


	13. Polka 4

**Chapter 13: Polka 4**

* * *

Avery's POV:

Well I got **released **from **Toronto General Hospital **just now. I know who is right by my side always and its **Adam, Becky, Drew, Polka, Eli, Clare, Dallas, Bianca, Dad, Mom, Charley and Chloë **also too. They are always there for me **every single day**. I am going to talk to **Adam **something **important **in **privately** right now.

"Hey, Adam: can I talk to you in **private **please." I said.

"Sure, Little Bro: you can talk to me as long as you want okay!" Adam said.

**"IT STARTS TO RAIN, THUNDERING AND LIGHTINING RIGHT NOW**!"

"Adam, I-I am afraid of **thunder **and **lightining **okay." I said: **speechless.**

"Little Bro, you are a big boy and **MAN UP **okay. I used to say it to Drew and my hand **slaps **his **butt **alright." Adam said.


	14. Polka 5

**Chapter 14: Polka 5**

* * *

Avery's Point of View:

Well after I got home from Toronto General Hospital now with my family, Adam's best friends, Becky, Charley and Charley's girlfriend Chloë. When I got in my bedroom and went to lay on top of my bed? I leave my bedroom door wide open. Adam and Becky walk past my bedroom and Adam doesn't look at me. But Becky did look at me and she kept going with Adam all around the hallway just now. I get off my bed and walk out of my bedroom go towards the washroom to do some of my business stuff first thing first is. First thing first is: to call up a bunch of my peoples and later I am going to talk to them about something important in privately alone with them. First person I am going to call is **Shailene Woodley**, second is **my** **Uncle Mick Jagger **aka 'my godfather,' **Tommy Moore**, **George Clooney**, **Miles Teller**, **Ansel Elgort**, **Dakota Fanning**, **Kate Winslet**, **Theo James**, **Sandra Bullock**, **Sean Penn**, **Brad Pitt** and **Franklie Muniz **also too. I have these people that I have their names here on my contract list on my **Iphone 5 **cellphone to discuss a lot of things first then dinner at The Dot and I am paying their and I's dinner at The Dot tonight. Luckily **Shailene Woodley **and I are going out as a couple for 3 weeks agos and I didn't tell anybody yet. She didn't tell anybody yet. Her and I will tell everybody. She is staying for awhile after I graduate from Degrassi Community School on June 6, 2014. Shailene's new movie **The Fault In Our Stars **comes out to theaters that day. Her make me a promise to her become an singer/musican/writer/director/producor/screenwriter/actor


	15. Polk 11

**Chapter 15: Polk 11**

* * *

Adam's Point of View:

Tonight I have a date with my **wonderful** and **beautifully** girlfriend Becky Baker at Little Miss Steaks Restuarant now. I am already and see Becky is **walking** down the stairs with a **beautiful** white dress and red high heel on her. "Becks, you look so **gorgeous** tonight for our date at Little Miss Steaks and **shall** we get going for our **special **date please. Are you **glad **I didn't **cuss **for the **rest **of my **life **alright? I love you, Becks!" I said. "Oh thank you, Adam. I am so really **happy **for you not **cussing **anymore that's **great **okay. I love you **forever **in **always **too!" Becky said.

Avery's Point of View:

I see that **Imogen Moreno **in my Mom's special rose bushes and **spying **on one of my big brothers and she is **spying **on Adam. She is **planning **to **tied** up Becky and on go that date with Adam **instead **of Becky. I go outside to **tackle **that **Imogen Moreno **down the ground. After I **tackle** Imogen Moreno to the ground and started to **sneezing **really badly. Imogen **pouches** me into my beautiful nose and she **quickly** gets up and **pulls** a **pistol gun**. she points that **pistol gun **at me but she pulls the **trigger **and it hits me on my left shoulder. Imogen **drops** that **pistol gun **to the ground and runs off towards her house. When Adam is still backing out of the garage and Becky sees me laying in the middle of **Degrassi Street **is **cover **in **my own blood** all over myself and the ground. Becky gets out of Adam's special truck and **runs **towards me.


	16. Polk 12

**Chapter 16: Polk 12**

* * *

Becky's Point of View:

I get out of my boyfriend's truck and run up to Avery. "**Staay** with me and please don't **DIED **on me. Avery, please don't like Adam says before I am always here for you no matter what okay." Becky cried. "Please can you **YELL **at my girlfriend **Shailene Woodley **for me!" Avery said: who is **shot** on his left shoulder a lot of times already. After two hours went by: Adam and Becky's date got **CANCELED **for tonight. They ae so **worried** about Avery got **shot** on his left shoulder by **Imogen Moreno**. At Toronto General Hospital: Avery is resting in his hospital bed '123' and he has his girlfriend **Shailene Woodley **is on Avery's right side of his hospital bed. She is in Avery's hospital bed on his right side and lays her head Avery's chest now. She hears Avery's heart beat so fast but she can't be it already. She **hoped** her boyfriend **Avery Jagger• Torres **gets better soon after **pistol gun shot wound **right now. "(**Author note: you guys found what is Avery's middle name is 'Jagger•' after his godfather and the lead singer of 'The Rolling Stones.' I'll tell you his name is. Its 'Mick Jagger' okay!**)"

Adam's Point of View:

I see that my girlfriend **Becky **is still **crying** on my right shoulder and she **wraps** her arms around my neck. I look over to see that Avery's girlfriend **Shailene Woodley **is **holding** onto Avery's right hand so **tighty**.

Avery's Point of View:

Suddenly: I wake up and let go of my girlfriend **Shailene**'**s **hand. I **poke** her on her head so **quietly**. "Babe,


	17. Polk 13

**Chapter 17: Polk 13**

* * *

Continued on Avery's Point of View:

"Babe, you need to wake up and if you don't wake up I will give you **wet willie **in your right ear." I said.

"Alrighty, Baby I am waking up and please don't **dare **do **wet willlie **in my right ear. I still believe in you and I love you, Baby. When you get to go home and I have **surprise **for you anyway okay?" Shailene said.

"I still believe in you too in my heart. I love you forever and for always too, Babe! I **sorry **about everything that I did wrong and can you **appect **my sorry. You call my name and I'll to reach to you with my hands. You give a wonderful chance to be yours forever and always. I wanted to know you as we live forever and we will get married and have our own children. My family come to visit us and your side of family will visit with my family okay. You are very special girl that I love in the whole wide world and always there for me every single day. You are my special rainbow with a coat with many colors like my heart. I been your lover since 3 weeks ago!" I said: as I sing my girlfriend


End file.
